Every death has a story
by half devil half vampire
Summary: Ever wondered what each cullen was thinking when they were bitten? Well now is you chance to find out. This is all of the cullens POVs of when they died. Please Read and Review
1. Carlisle

Carlisle

Flames flickers and forks gleamed in the bright firelight; there was murmur of excitement that ran around the gathering of people as we waited. I stood at the front ready to fight the vile beasts that lay in the evil realms of this darkened sewer. I had to prove myself to my father, now he would know my intelligence. I knew I was better at my job than him, he saw witches and vampires and others creatures of the night, so when he had become old and frail he had handed the job over to me. He was annoyed to say the least when I did not find anyone guilty, I knew the truth was he needed the money and knew no other profession. I had great plans in life, I would show my father I was a good son, then I would get married, have children, I wanted to study medicine but my father would never allow it. I was only 23 I could still do something with my life, No I thought, I am doing something with my life, I am saving many innocent people from these monsters that lay bellow.

I had found out about them after hearing about many deaths, it had started with homeless people and now was spreading to ore important people, merchants, shop owners, it had no links. I knew then it must be them. I asked people about what they saw and it all lead back to this sewer. How could anything survive down here, it was dark and reeking of death. That was how I came to be here, I heard a movement from inside the darkness, the must have caught out scents. A shape moved from within, it began to move quickly, faster than any human could possibly move. It emerged into street and I roared

"Attack!"

It let out a blood curdling cry and instantly it was surrounded by more of them, each of filthy and wearing ragged scraps, but each one beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, I felt a gasp escape my lips, for a moment I was frozen, before I noticed their ruby eyes glinting with hatred and hunger.I felt moment beside me, I watched helplessly as my comrades attacked, their forks bounced of there hard skin, how, how could they repel such blows. I blinked in time to see one heading for me, I ran I knew it was pointless, it would always catch me, but some part of me did not listen and made me run. I felt its ice cold hand close on my neck and it dragged me back. I hit it with all my force, I screamed at fought but it only hurt me, the beast stayed silent before leaning down teeth bared.

I knew it was the end, the end for all of us, none of us would escape its wrath, and we were its prey, so it was hunting. Fear consumed me, but it also brought a strange sort of calm, a dangerous calm, it was to calm. I prayed to the almightily lord in my head before I felt it sink its teeth into my neck. I could feel it drinking my blood greedily letting it pour down its face. It turned its head so quickly I did not see it, it dropped me and I hit the floor barely feeling the pain. I was consumed by the fire now raging in my neck. I howled in agony, why could it not finish the job, it should have killed me, not run away. But what if this was dying, no it could not be, I felt like I was being burnt in the darkest pits of hell. But why was I still here, I could see, I could hear the screams of my friends, that was the worst part, I had lead them to their deaths, this was why I was burning. I knew from my father that anything infected by the monster would be burned. What if I had been infected, what if I was becoming one of them. I gasped with fear; I began to drag myself away. I fell into a pit, I smelt rotten potatoes peels, the smell was becoming stronger as I lay in the pitch black, trying not to scream as the pain spread, it consumed it, I begged god for death instead of this. An then I opened my eyes


	2. Edward

Edward

I lay in the cot burning up, the fever was eating away at me, I knew death would come, I could feel it. My father had died late last night, I had cried myself to sleep that night, my mother was on the verge of death, I could hear her ragged breathing from the cot next to me. A cold hand touched my forehead, it was colder than normal, but that could have been the fever. I looked up to see Dr Cullen's golden eyes staring down at me. He murmured under his breath and took some notes, I had always found Dr Cullen odd, he seemed to have some unnatural beauty, he was so careful, and he never got tired. Now he was worried and annoyed. I did not know how I knew this but I did, something told me, something whispered in my ear.

I fell into a deep sleep that night, the world faded from my mind as I wandered alone in the darkness, I could hear my mothers screams for me but however fast I ran I could never find here. I awoke crying and breathing heavily, "My mother" I gasped and Dr Cullen pointed at her, she was sleeping peacefully

"She's fine, don't worry, try and get some more sleep" he said gently. I tried but I was too scared of hearing my mother's screams echoing around my head again. I pretended to be asleep but I knew Dr Cullen knew I was not asleep, but he said nothing.

I finally fell asleep, this time it was undisturbed, but to peaceful, something must be wrong. I dragged my mind back to reality and listened to my mother talking to Dr Cullen, I could not hear all her words but I did hear a few

"Save only you" he voice was quiet and fading fast, no! she could not be dying. I lied to myself in an attempt for some peace. An hour later I saw his face twist in pain and he took another note.

"Edward, I am afraid you mother has passed away, I am so sorry" he said gravely. I felt the tears pouring down my face,

"No" I cried and he gently held my hand as I sobbed.

"Edward, I can save you, I promised your mother I would." H began to push my cot out of the ward, I was so consumed by pain I did not care where he was taking me. I heard him speaking to a nurse before we were in the open air. He picked me up and began to run. The wind rushed past my face at terrifying speeds. When he finally put me down I flinched away from him.

"Sorry" he said quietly before the pain started.

His teeth sunk into my skin I felt him try to pull away, the fire started then spreading through my veins, my body shook and I let out a scream of pain, what was he doing to me, why? I felt him ripping at my skin as he pulled away, he held my hand and told me everything in the 2 days I burned, when the fire ceased I thought it must be a lie, maybe I was in hell. Then I opened my eyes...


	3. Esme

Esme

My child, my baby, how could this be happening, how could he be dead. My sobs had shook my body, my tears had poured down my face forming pools of water on my lay. The nurses had stood by, unable to help me in my grief.

The sheer pain of loosing a child had brought me to this.

I gazed out at the fading sun glimmering on the sea, and then I looked down to the rocks I would be hurling myself upon. I was going to join my child, my beautiful baby, we would be together forever, I could escape my past, I could be free to live my life as it should have been. I smiled, I would see my son. I spread my arms and let my self fall to the rocks below.

Why had it not stopped, why did the pain still attack every fibre in my body, not just the mental pain, the physical pain. I should be dead; I should be with my boy, why could this torture not end. I heard voices somewhere above me, their frantic words never reached my ears, I was too far, I was to close to the death I wanted. The voices left with a final sob. I lay still waiting for death to take me as it had stolen my boy from me. I heard faint footsteps in the distance, the go closer till they were next to me.

"Esme!" a shocked voice exclaimed from above me a voice I knew. Dr Cullen

_A young girl lies in a crumpled heap on the grass her dress is torn and her leg is twisted at an odd angle. She cries for help and her mother comes running out._

"_Call a doctor" she shrieks when she sees her daughter. An hour later she smiles up at Dr Cullen taken in by his beauty and character. Her mother thanks him warmly and warns her not to climb and trees anymore, Dr Cullen smiles and it lights up the whole room_

I ignore the voice, my boy is the only important thing in this world.

"No, no" he says quietly

"I am so sorry Esme please forgive me" I wonder for a brief moment what he is talking about before I feel a sharp pain in my neck, my wrists, my ankles, the crease of my arm. I think for a moment that he is giving me the death I crave, allowing me ot escape this painful death. Before the fire starts. He runs with me cradled in his stone cold, ice had arms, two days later I awaken and I open my eyes to a bright beautiful new world and a beautiful new boy, and a beautiful new husband.


End file.
